Gears Of War Fanon:About
Welcome to the Gears of War Fanon Wikia, otherwise known as Gears Fanon and The Fanon Wiki! This is a site dedicated to the accumulation of fan-canonical Gears of War material. It is committed to fun and ease-of-use. Here at Gears Fanon we accept fanfiction, fanon, and roleplay. We do have a bit of a courtesy policy, so if you'd check that out, we'd be ever so grateful. Questions? Ask any of the active Administrators! If you're looking for speedy response, Bureaucrat ODST Joshie and Administrator Screennameless are online frequently. Besides them, there's also Bureaucrats Jawsredfield and Zensun, and Administrator EightyOne, who works more on the technical side. General Help If you're new and need some basic help on how to write articles, create an account, etc...see the Help Compendium. For more specific information for more advanced editors, see the Blocking Policy below. Blocking Policy Blocking is the means by which an Administrators prevents a user account or IP address/range from editing Gears of War Fanon. Blocks are preventative rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism, personal attacks, and enforcing Gears Fanon policies. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism, but in most instances a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behavior. Grounds for blocking * Vandalism – Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. In most cases, users should be warned prior to blocking, though final discretion is left to the administrators. If any questions occur ask an active Administrator. ** Move vandalism – Moving an article from its original name to an inappropriate article name is subject for immediate ban. ** Spam – Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an infinite block (for registered users) or a shorter-term IP block. ** Inappropriate account naming – Creating an inappropriate account name - be it in terms of user impersonation/insult, or general, rudeness/obscenity is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. ** Disruption – Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. ** Blanking articles – Users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for article blanking, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent - i.e. 4 articles blanked in one minute. ** Personal attacks ''' – Users attacking other editors personally (in regards to anything) should be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of personal attacks. Any sort of personal attack can result in a week's Ban without discussion. If you feel you have been attacked personally, just tell an active Administrator. * '''Copyright violations – Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. Wiki policies states that any copyright sources should not be used, only free public sources. * Posting personal information – The posting of personal information regarding other people (i.e. their home address, phone number, etc.) is unacceptable, and will be enforced with blocks. Users doing so should be warned, and blocked if they continue. * Changing an article for the worse – If any article has its content exchanged with worse worded information, it should be reverted. The user who does the exchange of content will be punished for the first and second offense and will be blocked for 24 hours upon the third. * Open proxies – Assuming good faith, we allow editing from open proxies. However, any vandalism from an open proxy is grounds for a ban. * Editing another users' property – The Property Bar is there for a reason. You may only edit another user's fanon to correct grammatical errors or categorize it appropriately. Otherwise it is grounds for an immediate ban. * NCF posts – NCF, or Non-Canonical Fiction, is permitted on this wiki with a condition: It must be appropriately disclaimed or it is grounds for immediate deletion. This was a compromise between ODST Joshie, who wanted no NCF, and Screennameless, who felt it should be allowed. The disclaimer is non-negotiable. Block length guidelines With the exceptions noted above, blocks should usually progress according to the following table. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. When blocking a user or IP for anything less than infinite, type banned in should be substituted on talk pages with the appropriate length. type infiniteban in should be left on userpages only following an indefinite block. History Gears of War Fanon was established 4 January 2009 by Bureaucrats Jawsredfield, Zensun, and ODST Joshie. Joshie immediately set himself to creating templates and organizing the site, calling upon Wikia Helper JoePlay when code malfunctioned. Joe also created the logo on Joshie's request. Seeking help in constructing the wiki, Joshie appealed to Gearspedia. EightyOne and Screennameless soon joined Gears Fanon and became administrators, the former for his technical work creating templates and forums, and the latter on request. However, Screennameless proved her worth by committing herself to the organization of Gears Fanon. Useful Links *Administrators * * * Category:Browse